


The Letter (Wheatley writes a letter to Chell)

by TheRK100Model



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Wordcount: 100-500, chelley - Freeform, wheatley can write???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRK100Model/pseuds/TheRK100Model
Summary: Wheatley writes a letter to Chell - Chelley implications
Relationships: Chell/Wheatley (Portal)
Kudos: 25





	The Letter (Wheatley writes a letter to Chell)

_ Dear Chell, _

_ Hey, it’s been a while, hasn’t it? Exactly 4 years, 11 months and 2 days since we last saw each other. And.. that didn’t go well, did it? Well enough about that, I just wanted to say something. _

_ I’m sorry, I was bossy and monstrous and.. just, not the normal good old Wheatley you know. You’ve been through a lot and, you honestly didn’t deserve all of that. I just wanted to say.. I love you. I wish I could’ve spent more time with you before I, you know. _

_ I hope you’re okay down there, you’re probably happier where you are now than down there, which is a good thing. Space isn’t all that great really, it gets boring after a while. _

_ About Space Core.. he died a few months ago, his battery ran out. Now all I can hear is silence. _

_ My battery is about to run out, I just want you to know, you were the first friend I had, and the last. I hope you feel special about that. You mean a lot to me Chell. _

_ From your old friend, _

_ Wheatley _


End file.
